littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Birthday to Me
Happy Birthday to Me is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 50th case of the game. It is the second case set in Gainesburg. Plot Roger Allen told Jason and the player that the Gladius Theatre House had phoned to inform him that theatre choreographer Juliette Pellissier was murdered on her birthday. The two cops went there and found her with her skull open due to blunt force trauma. The five people were labelled as suspects: Mallroy Winterburn (police commissioner), Jean-Pascal Pellissier (theatre director and victim's son), Sandra Vinson (landlady), Adel Teagarden (stagehand), and Kendra Richmond (stage actress). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the death threat on the victim's phone, said "I hope you will die, Juliette!" Suddenly they found themselves trapped in the theater filled with gas mist. The player managed to find the way to exit the theatre with Jason. Mid-investigation, Gaubert said he was going to quit the APPD to become a theater actor. Later, stage actress Kendra Richmond crashed into a waiter and started binge-eating. After that, Gaubert said that Herman Nashville had convinced him to stay in the team. Eventually, the team found enough evidence to arrest theatre director and victim's son Jean-Pascal Pellissier for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Jean-Pascal said that his mother had ruined his life by changed the theatrical vision he had for the production of Romeo and Juliet for her birthday; like the formal outfits during the entrance. Upon watching the premiere, Juliette invited everyone to attend her birthday, except her son, who did not know she don't invited him. When he heard his mother say that her son would be excluded from the theatrical work because he did not attend the party, an enraged Jean-Pascal bashed her head to death with a solar LED lamp. Judge Westley then sentenced him to 25 years in prison for domestic homicide. During The Terror Within Heart (2/6), Jason and the player went to the theatre house to investigate La Legion, who were avid theater-goers. There, they found a ceramic model of SDU with an angel crest. Upon analysis of the model, Bryon found out that the Angels of Death used to own the land SDU was built upon but lost their monopoly as the city gradually grew. Upon interrogation, Liberty Ambassador Demetrio Moreno merely taunted the team for not being La Legion, saying that the city had always been belongs to Angels of Death. Meanwhile, Mandy and the player talked to Bryon who said that the anti-free press bill was stolen. After Bryon said that Gaubert had dinner with Herman in the Theatre Cafe, the two went there and found a police evidence tag which (per Bryon) corresponded to the bill and had fingerprints from Gaubert. Upon interrogation, Gaubert said that Herman asked him to be shown the bill during their dinner because there was a mistake, but ended up leaving with it instead. After all the events, Gaubert admitted to his mistake of trusting Herman and told the team that Herman had dropped something at the theatre entrance steps. Jason and the player went there and found a safe bag with a clay crest of the "New City of Chichen Itza", hinting that the cult followers were reclaiming the Mayan city and that the anti-free press bill was being filed to control the narrative. Upon interrogation, Herman confirmed the claims. The team then vowed to figure out La Legion's plan and how to stop Angels of Death from taking over Mexico. Summary Victim *'Juliette Pellissier' Murder Weapon *'Solar LED Lamp' Killer *'Jean-Pascal Pellissier' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect eats chia seeds. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Taming of the Shrew. *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect eats chia seeds. *The suspect wears red rose. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Taming of the Shrew. *The suspect wears red rose. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Taming of the Shrew. *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect eats chia seeds. *The suspect has blond hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks Taming of the Shrew. *The suspect quotes Shakespeare. *The suspect eats chia seeds. *The suspect wears red rose. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Taming of the Shrew. *The killer quotes Shakespeare. *The killer eats chia seeds. *The killer wears red rose. *The killer has blond hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Terror Within Heart (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Trivia *The title of this case may be a reference to the 1981 Canadian slasher horror film of same name. Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Gainesburg Category:Copyrighted Images